1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to audio amplifiers, and more particularly to class-D amplifiers, audio processing apparatuses including the same and methods of driving the class-D amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A class-D audio amplifier is an audio power amplifier which drivers a loud speaker load by switching a pulse-width modulation (PWM) signal through the loud speaker load. The class-D audio amplifier has been introduced for solving electromagnetic interference (EMI) problems generated in other type of audio amplifiers. The conventional class-D audio amplifier, which is a switching amplifier, also has a problem of low efficiency when an output power of the conventional class-D audio amplifier is decreased.